


Если ты не знаешь, кто такой Данки Конг, то тебе завтра идти в школу

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Миди от G до T [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Discord FK magicpendell challange, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Ratings: G, Slice of Life, do not copy to another side, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: Сидеть с ребёнком - всё равно, что играть в игру без сохранения. Стоит однажды сломать его деревянный меч или опоздать на выпускной вечер, - и этого уже не исправишь.
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Миди от G до T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Если ты не знаешь, кто такой Данки Конг, то тебе завтра идти в школу

Цукуё внимательно разглядывала пухлого румяного карапуза с подозрительно серебряными кудрявыми волосами. Ребенок в ответ без интереса смотрел на неё до боли знакомыми глазами дохлой рыбы.

Взгляд Цукуё стремительно перемещался с ребёнка на того, кто держал мальца, словно сканируя обоих. Она рассматривала, сравнивала, анализировала, и вывод получался… неопределенный.

— У тебя появился ребенок? — приподняла она бровь, когда наконец обрела дар речи. — Как я и думала, ты слишком беспечен. Разве тебя не учили, что с женщинами надо быть осторожнее?

Гинтоки легкомысленно пожал плечами и потрепал Каншичиро по курчавой голове.

— Это долгая история, из которой, при желании, можно сделать отдельную сёнен-мангу. Скажу только, что этот ребёнок не носитель моего семени, но носитель моего самурайского духа. Как-то мы с ним уже сталкивались и сроднились. С тех пор прошло довольно много глав, но мы ведь в «Гинтаме» не растём и, к счастью, не стареем — прямо, как в «Симпсонах». Так что его мама попросила меня снова посидеть с ним.

— Добровольно доверила тебе ребёнка? Что за безрассудная женщина.

— Эй, эй, хочешь сказать, что я не справлюсь с каким-то карапузом? — возмутился Гинтоки. — Да ты посмотри на меня, я уже прокачался до пятнадцатого уровня в бебиситтинге. Не зря же я водился с тремя младенцами, один из которых в очках, второй — рыжий, а третий — мохнатый.

Он действительно выглядел довольно уверенным для мужчины, который держал на руках такую хрупкую штуку. Обычно они нервничают, как начинающие работники завода по производству ёлочных игрушек в свой первый день на фабрике.

Цукуё только вздохнула. В конце концов, если какая-то женщина была настолько сумасшедшей, чтобы доверить этому лентяю своё дитятко, то сама была виновата.

Вместо того, чтобы как-то комментировать происходящее, она огляделась и обратила внимание на другую странность. В доме Йорозуи было совершенно тихо. Судя по всему, кроме Гинтоки и его подопечного здесь никого не было.

— Ты один?

— Кагура с Шинпачи пошли выполнять одну несложную работёнку.

— Ты теперь питаешься за счет детей?

— Между прочим, мне за сидение с ребёнком мне тоже платят, — хмыкнул Гинтоки. — Кроме того, бебиситтинг — это не так просто. Это тоже требует терпения и определенных умений, знаешь ли. Проще изрубить в клочья десяток инопланетян, чем десять минут вынести хныканье ребенка. Однако Каншичиро — разумный маленький сим, и знает, что свою энергию может потратить на более интересные вещи, кроме бездумного плача. Да, приятель?

В ответ на его слова Каншичиро обернулся к говорящему и выразительно (насколько позволял его беспечный стиль уменьшенной версии Гинтоки) уставился тому в глаза с красноречивым «Агу».

Два безучастных рыбьих взгляда встретились. Казалось, что оба кудрявых субъекта ведут какой-то молчаливый мужской диалог, понятный только им двоим, как если бы это была приватная переписка в каком-нибудь чате, доступ к которому для всех остальных закрыт. Цукуё оставалось только подивиться такому взаимопониманию.

— Что? Твоему внутреннему мотору нужна подзаправка? — наконец уточнил Гинтоки. — Похоже, твоя шкала HP почти на нуле.

— Прекрати уже проводить аналогии с играми! Сидеть с ребёнком — это не играть в компьютерную игрушку!

— Не думаю, что это была бы игрушка на компьютер. Скорее на Игрек-Бокс. Старые игры — это хорошо, но не будь настолько олдскульной.

— Говорю же, отнесись к своему делу серьезнее!

Однако тот её явно не слушал. Он подцепил ногой задвинутую под стол коробку, и подтянул к себе. При дальнейшем исследовании она оказалась совершенно пустой.

Гинтоки с сожалением прицыкнул языком.

— Беда. Инвентарь пуст. У нас совсем закончились питательные запасы. Вообще-то его мамочка оставляла нам достаточно детского пюре, но его сожрал Садахару. И, как оказалось, он добрался даже до спрятанных баночек.

— В наше время и собаки способны пользоваться открывашками?..

— Никто не подумал, что это чудовище захочет заглатывать банки целиком, — фыркнул Гинтоки. — Если бы я узнал об этом раньше, я бы всё это время кормил его исключительно стеклотарой. А на сэкономленные деньги уже давно купил бы себе… Ну, на Игрек-Бокс бы не хватило, но на новый выпуск «Джампа» — точно.

Некоторое время он с задумчивым видом покусывал губу, а потом поднялся с места.

— Я посмотрю, не осталось ли у нас молока. Подержи его.

— Кто? Я? — растерялась Цукуё.

— Это не так страшно, как ты представляешь, — улыбнулся Гинтоки. — Смотри, его мама научила меня, как это делается — это не труднее, чем принять боевую стойку. Просто сложи руки вот так, в лодочку.

— Вот так?

Гинтоки окинул неумелое сооружение из рук Цукуё критическим взглядом.

— Только если эту лодку строил очень пьяный плотник, — подметил было он, но, встретившись глазами с суровым взглядом своей гостьи, торопливо исправился. — Ладно, сойдёт и так. Главное, покрепче держи. Дети с самого рождения напоминают мыло: сначала норовят выскользнуть из рук, а потом — за грани приличий.

— Твой холодильник всё равно наверняка пуст так же, как и твоя голова, — попыталась запротестовать Цукуё.

Тем не менее, Каншичиро уже сидел у неё на руках и доверчиво заглядывал в глаза.

Тяжесть ребёнка действовала… умиротворяюще. Цукуё почувствовала себя немного неловко. Одобрительно смотрящий на неё Гинтоки успокоению не способствовал. Однако от дальнейших комментариев благоразумно воздержался. Вместо этого он пошел обыскивать холодильник на предмет чего-нибудь, что могло сгодиться для кормления ребёнка.

Но ревизия закончилась так же быстро, как началась — стоило ему открыть дверцу рефрижератора и столкнуться взглядом с сосущей и тягостной, как жизнь офисного рабочего, пустотой.

Гинтоки растерянно почесал затылок.

— Кажется у нас закончилось и молоко, — пробормотав это, он замер, вздрогнул от внезапной идеи и внимательно уставился на свою гостью, вернее, на её определенную часть тела. — Слушай, а у тебя, случайно, не найдётся?..

— Оно не появляется просто так! — возмутилась Цукуё.

— Глупости. У всех женщин внутри есть завод по производству молока — просто он активизируется в определенное время, — со знанием дела заявил Гинтоки, осматривая её с ног до головы. — Что нужно сделать, чтобы он заработал? У вас же где-то есть кнопка, куда просто надо нажать? Кнопка, да?

— Перестань уже говорить всякие глупости! И забери ребенка!

— Слышишь, Каншичиро? Мамочка слишком занята, чтобы возиться с тобой.

— Кого это ты назвал «мамочкой»?!

Каншичиро, как и все дети, не принимал ответ «нет». Он хотел есть. А если дети чего-то хотят, они либо просят об этом родителей, либо пытаются достать сами. Поэтому, взращенный любящей матерью и еще не отученный от привычного способа кормёжки, он протянул руки к самому знакомому и привычному источнику пищи.

Источник пищи при нажатии издал еле уловимое «пафу-пафу».

Почувствовав прикосновение к сокровенной части организма, Цукуё вспыхнула, вздрогнула и ойкнула. Старый, как мир, инстинкт самосохранения сработал машинально — раньше, чем она сама успела осознать, что происходит. Быстрым, хоть и не сильным движением, она судорожно оттолкнула от себя посягнувшего на её тело, и тот полетел точно в стену. К счастью, вовремя среагировавший Гинтоки, успел в прыжке перехватить мальца и бережно прижать его к себе.

— Эй, эй, будь осторожнее, жестокая женщина, это же ребёнок, а не метательный снаряд! Убери палец с кнопки «швырнуть объект», наконец!

— Он слишком похож на тебя! — виновато пробормотала пунцовая Цукуё, нервно обхватив себя руками.

Гинтоки снова переглянулся с Каншичиро. Тот выглядел всё таким же спокойным, словно его только что не попытались расколоть о стену, как орех. Разве что, он был немного недоволен тем, что ему так и не дали поесть.

— Приятель, это бесполезно, — сокрушенно покачал головой Гинтоки, отвечая на вопросительное «Нян?» своего подопечного, который не мог понять, что он сделал не так. — Она жадина. Кроме того, в её устаревшей нелицензионной версии нет функции «поделиться с другом».

— Это кто тут устаревший?! Сейчас в стену полетит твоя голова!

— Похоже, пора зарубить пару мобов, чтобы получить немного лута, — с сожалением вздохнул Гинтоки. — Пошли в магазин.

Цукуё, к которой была обращена последняя фраза, недоуменно моргнула.

— Я тоже?

— Его мама обещала возместить все расходы, но проблема в том, что у меня сейчас нет денег на смеси и прочие детские бонусы. Как и чит-кода для пополнения счёта.

— Тебе не кажется, что это несколько нагло с твоей стороны?

Вместо ответа Гинтоки использовал опцию кавайного элемента и приблизил Каншичиро прямо к лицу Цукуё.

— Посмотри в эти глаза. Разве ты можешь морить его голодом?

— Ай-ай, — прогулил тот, поддакивая.

— Не сваливай на меня всю ответственность. Нянька этого ребенка здесь — ты! И только ты виноват, что он лишился положенного ему питания!

— Ты только что чуть не убила его, эй, — не преминул напомнить Гинтоки. — Мы бы не смогли просто взять и начать с места сохранения!

— Аря-ря.

Цукуё запнулась на полувдохе и потупилась.

— Мне… Мне очень жаль. Доволен?

— Если ты правда раскаиваешься и хочешь искупить свою вину, то хотя бы сопроводи нас в магазин. Я понесу сумки сам, но мне нужен кто-то, кто возьмёт на себя этого приятеля.

— Ты только что сказал «сумки»? «Сумки», да? Ты решил развести меня и за мой счёт набить себе едой весь холодильник?!

Однако Гинтоки уже увлечённо приводил в боевую готовность стратегический артефакт под кодовым названием «кенгуру», в котором будет восседать маленький командир флешмоба. Маленький командир флешмоба, предчувствуя добычу, послушно позволил упаковать себя в тряпичный «кармашек», благодаря которому он мог висеть у Гинтоки на груди.

— Пати собрана, приятель! Мы идём в данж!

Накопленная энергия в нитро-шкале погнала Гинтоки к выходу. Цукуё оставалось только бессильно воскликнуть ему в след:

— Ты совсем не собираешься меня слушать, да?!

* * *

Погода способствовала прогулке. Если, конечно, речь не шла о заядлых хиккикомори, которые только установили очередную игру и выпали из реальности на несколько дней. Это было бы довольно обидно, ведь графика на улице была, что надо. Осталось только с сюжетом не подкачать — и высокие рейтинги в топах были этому дню обеспечены.

— Поверить не могу, что он так быстро согласилась участвовать в подобном, — вздохнула Цукуё в очередной раз.

— Не стоит драматизировать. Это же рядовая миссия, а не битва с главным боссом уровня.

Настроение Гинтоки в предчувствии халявы подскочило так быстро, словно он только что заглотил бонусный грибочек из «Марио».

Однако всё шло гладко только до определённого момента. Как обычно и бывает в таких ситуациях, им тут же по пути попались старые знакомые. Они объявились внезапно и напали прежде, чем успели отразиться на карте — прямо как пара скрытых противников класса «разбойник» в «HoM&M».

Замком Шинсенгуми Хиджиката и капитан первого отряда Окита вышли буквально из-за угла, и столкнулись с ними нос к носу. А ведь они даже до нового гипермаркета не успели дойти.

— О, господин Йорозуя! Я смотрю, вы окончательно заматерели! — приветственно протянул Окита. — Раньше вы появлялись только с детьми и собакой, а теперь и с ребёнком, и с женщиной. Неужели вы решили бросить свою холостяцкую карьеру, когда она только стала достигать своего блестящего пика?

Гинтоки стало не по себе. Только насилия на глазах шинсенгуми ему не хватало. Особенно, этих. Эти не только не спасут, но еще и добить помогут.

— Заткнись, ты прекрасно знаешь, что ребёнок не мой, я только с ним нянчусь. Женщина тоже не моя, к слову, что ты тоже знаешь. Чтобы избежать недоразумений и лишнего кровопролития, никогда так её не называй, — пробурчал он, краем глаза уловив, как нервозно дёрнулась его спутница.

— А ведь до омерзения похож на тебя, — хмыкнул Хиджиката, вглядываясь малышу в лицо. — За этот взгляд дохлой рыбы надо сажать в карцер. Неужели это признак какой-то болезни, которая распространяется воздушно-капельным путём? В таком случае, держись от меня подальше.

— Хиджиката-кун, — приторным голосом протянул Гинтоки. — Даже если это болезнь, то она ничего тебе не сделает. Ты и так уже по жизни «особый зараженный». Может, мне стоит называть тебя Курильщиком?..

— Вы такой славный, — умилился Сого, — Вы обязательно вырастите из этой личинки достойного члена общества. Только не запирайте его в бассейне с убранной лестницей.

— Ты мне только что напомнил кое о чём. Никогда не стоит забывать о воспитании, — Гинтоки оживился и повернулся к Каншичиро, указывая пальцем на Хиджикату. — Это NPC «коп». Парень в форме, доставляющий много головной боли обычным гражданам. Обычно я делаю за него всю грязную работу, но не получаю за это ни копейки.

— Ака-ка, — нахмурился ребёнок, с укоризной глядя на Тоширо.

— Не учи ребёнка всяким глупостям, эй! Мы, между прочим, честные защитники правопорядка! Ты слышал меня, мелкий, а?!

— Интересно, интересно, — протянул между тем Окита, больше внимания уделяя женскому персонажу в их пати. — Вы эту женщину ему тоже представляли? Можно мне послушать, как ты это сформулировал? Довольно любопытно. Особенно графа «профессия».

Цукуё нахмурилась. Гинтоки подумал, что даже такому высокоуровневому игроку, как Сого, неразумно было агрить персонажа со столь убийственными атаками. И хоть между ними еще ни разу не случалось схватки, во имя спокойствия и сохранения Эдо, он не хотел бы видеть этот расклад «vs».

— У тебя в запасе есть рябиновый отвар? — в тон Оките спросила Цукуё. — Или ты успел сохраниться где-нибудь неподалеку?

— Мне воспринимать это, как угрозу представителю шинсенгуми при исполнении? Собираетесь получить несколько свежих полицейских звёздочек на шкалу розыска? Сколько там нужно, чтобы тебя могли арестовать?..

— У меня защитный артефакт «Независимый город Йошивара». Вы же не хотите скандала в треде?

Хиджиката вздохнул и жестом прервал открывшего было рот Сого. Похоже, эту видео-вставку с бессмысленной болтовнёй он хотел пропустить.

— Прекрати. Не хватало тут еще разборок в мой патруль. И так по городу сплошные безобразия в последние дни, — сказав это, честный защитник правопорядка пытливо уставился на Гинтоки. — Ну, и какой ненормальный доверил тебе ребёнка? Ты его украл? Честно скажи, украл?

— Я с ним нянчусь и зарабатываю себе на парфе таким образом. У меня же нет возможности таскать государственные деньги, чтобы закидываться майонезными бонусами.

— Ах ты… — вызверился Хиджиката, запамятовав, что сам только что призывал к порядку. — Тоже набираешь звёздочки?!

— Я предпочитаю собирать золотые колечки, — не дождавшись, пока Хиджиката выберет наиболее едкий вариант ответа из возможных в данной ситуации, он кивнул на дорогу и произнёс, обращаясь к Цукуё. — Пойдем дальше. Эти надоедливые NPC бесполезны.

И, не обращая внимания на пыхтящую от злости спутницу, отправился по прежнему маршруту. Он и без карты знал, что до цели еще было всего несколько поворотов.

Хиджиката всё-таки крикнул ему в спину:

— Смотри у меня, Йорозуя! Если к нам в штаб придёт заявление о похищении ребёнка, я позабочусь, чтобы ты наконец переоблачился полосатую тельняшку! У тебя розыскных звёздочек будет столько, что их ни один чит-код не собьёт!

* * *

Пусть и не без траты бесценных нервов из имеющихся ресурсов, но они всё же умудрились добраться до пункта назначения — даже без дополнительного кастования порталов прямиком до гипермаркета. К счастью, им удалось это сделать за свой ход, до того, как какой-нибудь новый противник преградил им дорогу.

Новый гипермаркет стал последней сенсацией Эдо, словно долгожданное обновление программы. В огромном трёхэтажном здании продавалось всё от продуктов питания, до мебели. А рекламы товаров было ещё больше, чем самих товаров. Впрочем, больше всего Гинтоки раздражало, что владельцами были аманто-толстосумы с какой-то далёкой планеты. Но выбора не было — мать Каншичиро, Офуса-сан, рекомендовала именно местный детский отдел для покупок.

В Гинтоки давно яростно противоборствовали (похлеще Орды и Азерота) нежелание поддерживать бизнес аманто и любопытство, связанное с местным отделом сладостей. И вот любопытство победило.

Стараясь про это не думать, Гинтоки направил своё раздражение по привычному адресу.

— Может, стоило нажать «устроить бунт», чтобы отвлечь их внимание? — протянул он. — Нет, слушай, ведь это вполне срабатывает во время стелс-режима. По крайней мере, в следующий раз надо затесаться в толпе при первом же запахе майонезной вони. И пригодилась бы… ну, знаешь… Как какая-нибудь ачивка типа «паучье чутье», когда при приближающейся неприятности экран сразу начинает зловеще мигать.

— Тогда твой экран мигал бы постоянно. У тебя список квестов пополняется каждое мгновение, даже при том, что большую часть своей жизни ты ничего полезного и сюжетного не выполняешь…

Кругом было много людей и Цукуё было несколько неловко. Словно её поймали за игрой в хентайное флеш-приложение — когда ты случайно зашёл на вирусный сайт — и оно, естественно, всплывает в самый неподходящий момент. В этой ситуации вдвое обиднее от того, что ты, по сути, даже не виноват в случившемся. А чувство стыда вполне осязаемо, словно оно висит на тебе в качестве шмота.

«Мы… похожи на молодую семью?» — растерянно думала она. — «Наверное, так себя чувствуют симы, которых насильно переселяют в другой дом…»

— Единственная причина, по которой из тебя всё еще не торчит кунай, это тот факт, что при твоей неловкости ты можешь поскользнуться и подставить вместо себя ребёнка, — вздохнула Цукуё, стараясь успокоиться. — При твоей-то «-40 к ловкости» в бытовое время вне битв.

— Ха? Думаешь, что смогла бы промахнуться? Сбитый прицел? Давно не меняла обмундирование? Что за старьё должно лежать у тебя в инвента…

Гинтоки вдруг замер и, как завороженный, застыл перед витриной. Аппетитная красная клубничка на пирожных всегда действовала на него как обездвиживающее заклятие. А это был именно пресловутый кондитерский отдел, чертовски соблазнительный, как фансервис в файтингах.

Каншичиро тоже любознательно разглядывал эти воздушные непонятные штуки, полные кремового беспредела. Перевел недоуменный взгляд на Гинтоки.

— Приятель, тебе страшно не повезло, что на твоём уровне еще не доступны сладости, иначе я угостил бы тебя подобным дополнительным контентом, — улыбнулся Саката, потрепав его по голове. — Не зря же он самый вкусный. С другой стороны, наверное, это по-своему здорово, когда ачивка «50 пирожных за день» только впереди.

Цукуё, уже направляющаяся в продуктовый отдел неподалёку, хмыкнула. Шкала её гнева всё больше заполнялась, получая энергию из шкалы смущения.

— «Угостил»? Ты хотел сказать, «выпросил бы деньги» на одну из этих штук? — едко уточнила она.

— Ни к чему вдаваться в такие детали. Сейчас мы в одной команде, а значит, денежные ресурсы у нас тоже одни.

— Это слишком нагло даже для тебя!

— Просто нужно больше золота.

В это время из павильона с компьютерными играми, словно притаившийся там монстр, выжидавший своего момента, выскочило нечто переполненное энтузиазма и гипнотических спеллов, накладываемых одним только громким голосом.

— Гинтоки!

Та самая способность «паучье чутьё» снова не сработала, когда было нужно.

— Как вовремя, — кисло отозвался Гинтоки, с неохотой переводя фокус зрения с витрины желанных пирожных на гораздо менее желанного Кацуру.

Этот антагонист здравого смысла и предвестник синего экрана смерти для любой головы всегда умел респавниться там, где не надо. Как будто на нём был морок неадекватной внезапности.

Кацура уже успел сократить дистанцию и достичь зоны взаимодействия.

— Я хотел снова пригласить тебя в Джои, но что я вижу?! Ребенок?! Жена?! Когда ты успел?! Впрочем, не важно. Гинтоки, ты разбиваешь мне сердце! — патетично воскликнул Котаро, заламывая руки. — Неужели ты выбрал болотистое дно быта борьбе с завоевателями нашей планеты? Ты разменял романтику сражений на бедные вечера у камина, грязные пелёнки и «Папа, почему братик дёргает меня за волосы»?! Ты разочаровал меня, Гинтоки! Я не знал, что ты настолько приземлённый человек!

Гинтоки испытал потребность немедленно перезагрузить всю систему, предварительно проверив её на вирусы. Он кинул пытливый взгляд на Цукуё. Бровь у неё дергалась, как будто она была боссом уровня, который готовится к финальному удару. Уровень её шкалы стресса постепенно поднимался, но пока что находился около отметки, которую еще можно было сбить.

— Зура, не будь идиотом, — закатил глаза Гинтоки. — Во-первых, я никогда не собирался присоединяться к вашей гильдии эльфов-взрывателей. Во-вторых, ребёнок не мой. И ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— А ведь, действительно, — моментально успокоился террорист. — Я уже видел его раньше. Чёрт возьми, Гинтоки, вы выглядите просто как Марио и Луиджи.

— Прекрати уже говорить о Марио! Ты слишком устаревший!

— Но Супер Нинтендо — это лучшее, что было в индустрии игр со времён изобретения кубика Рубика! Ни один Игрек-Бокс не сравнится с этой консолью!

— За тобой УЖЕ гоняется один Данки Конг и целая шайка кремлингов, а тебе всё мало!.. Ты отвлекаешь нас. Мы как раз собирались купить еды для Луид… То есть, еды для Каншичиро.

— Ты хочешь купить ему гриб, чтобы он увеличился? Но зачем нам два Гинтоки?

— Мне ответить, что теневых клонов можно успешно использовать во время комбо-атак?.. Кстати, где твой пингвин-переросток?

— Это не пингвин-переросток, это Элизабет. Её еще нужно спасти из летающего города. Но для этого мне надо научиться лучше работать Крюком.

Подтверждая свои слова, он закатал рукав и продемонстрировал… вполне натуралистичный макет того самого Крюка. Эта мечта неистового фаната «Биошока», на которую тому пришлось бы потратить деньги за все завтраки в семестре, выглядел вполне натурально и, судя по всему, работоспособно.

— Ты за этим сюда заходил?! Разве не ты секунду назад был фанатом старых приставок?.. И твоя Элизабет, к слову, слишком уж отличается от той! Это как пятый Данте — вроде Данте, но уже не тот!

— Но ты не представляешь даже, как удобно использовать эту штуку в побегах от моих естественных противников!

Словно среагировав на это слово, как на призывающее заклинание, вышеназванные тут же появились из-за того же стеллажа.

— А вот и Фальшивый Пастух! — с предвкушением прорычал Хиджиката, прикусывая сигарету, доставая из ножен меч и мгновенно переходя в режим боя. — Да начнётся охота!

— Это плохо, — всполошился Кацура — Похоже, эти парни успели докачать статус охотников и выследить меня! Черт, не стоило оставлять после себя эти крошки от печенья на полу.

Это всё делало объяснимым то, что он был таким взвинченным ещё до того, как натолкнулся на их маленькую банду. Гинтоки выпал в осадок.

— Так ты всё это время ещё и убегал от них?! Какого тогда чёрта ты разглагольствовал тут про игры и склонял меня к присоединению к Джои, Зура?!

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу пропускать анимированные вставки, что бы не происходило в этот момент в игре! Они слишком ценны для меня. И ты снова неправильно вводишь моё имя! Разве ты не знаешь, что потом это грозит всякими неприятностями вплоть до неправильного склонения ника игрока в диалогах?!

— Но начерта тогда тебе этот крюк?!

— Гинтоки, никогда не недооценивай значимость мерча… — Кацура наклонил голову так, что его лицо зловеще прикрыла длинная чёлка, после чего резко выстрелил крюком в высокий потолок и полетел на балкон второй этажа. — ВСЕГДА ПОКУПАЙ ТОЛЬКО КАЧЕСТВЕННОЕ-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е!..

— КАКОЙ ИДИОТ БУДЕТ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ ФАНАТСКИЙ МЕРЧ ДЛЯ ПОБЕГА?!

— КА-А-А-АЦУРА! — разнесся по всему проходу зычный крик Окиты вместе со стремительно пролетевшим мимо Гинтоки боевым снарядом из базуки.

Нет, стойте. Это что, макет Звезды Смерти?..

И эти туда же.

— Так, пора завершать этот сеанс, — пробормотал Гинтоки.

Схватив оглушённую Цукуё за руку и прижав к себе сидящего в «кенгуру» Каншичиро, он шмыгнул в ближайший магазин одежды за прилавок. Оставалось надеяться, что Зура, верещащий со второго этажа «Вы не готовы, не готовы, слышите?!» отвлечёт на себя внимание этих надоедливых NPC.

Однако и за прилавком желанного режима «пауза» не было. Стоило Гинтоки устроиться поудобнее и благостно выдохнуть от мысли, что не придётся снова общаться с шинсенгуми… как он внезапно встретился взглядом с очками затаившегося рядом Хасегавы Тайзо. Тот, облачённый в костюм продавца, сжался в комочек и смотрел на него лицом, на котором было вечно написано «Войска игрока получают -100 к морали». Это был очень неожиданный скример, учитывая, что ранее он его здесь не видел.

— Ты кто, мадаосассин? — раздражённо уточнил Гинтоки. — Откуда ты-то тут взялся?

— Подрабатываю! — простонал тот, после чего тут же поправился. — Подрабатывал. Теперь от этого места всё равно камня на камне не останется...

— Как обычно. Такое ощущение, что я невольно использовал тот самый код для «Grand Theft Afro», который приманивает женщин, но что-то пошло не так и я стал магнитом для придурков.

Цукуё вздохнула, лишь из-за моральной усталости пропустив мимо ушей слова про «придурков». Но пообещала себе вспомнить это чуть позже, когда можно будет развернуться с боевой комбинацией.

За пределами павильона что-то бахало и сочно взрывалось с вдохновением гранат. Гинтоки заподозрил, что шинсенгуми, несмотря на свою надоедливость недавно, к осаде крепости подошли с умом. Скорее всего, они забаррикадировали возможные выходы, что помешало Кацуре побить собственный рекорд по скорости побега от них. Иначе никак нельзя было объяснить, что он до сих пор здесь делает.

— Сого, финиш хим! — заорал Хиджиката где-то в опасной близости.

— К.О.! — отозвался ему Окита с противоположной стороны.

И снова что-то взорвалось. Судя по отборной ругани Хиджикты и его же упрёке в косоглазии («Прицел-то наладь, эй!») — снаряд под шумок полетел именно в замкома.

— Эта анимированная вставка слишком уж затянулась, — пробурчал Гинтоки, показав Цукуё вариант возможного пути для отступления в другой отдел. — Пора валить.

— Гин-сан, — всхлипнул Хасегава, после чего схватил его за рукав. — Выведи меня тоже отсюда!

— Я тебе кто, Плотва?.. Либо иди вперёд, танком!

— Танком? Самым бронированным, который КВ-1?

— Ты во что играешь, вообще?.. Лучше бы ты работал!

— Я и так работал!.. пока у нас не было интернета. И пока вы все не вломились сюда!

Вспомнив о своей спутнице, Гинтоки перевёл на неё беспокойный взгляд. Цукуё выглядела ещё больше напряжённой, чем после слов Окиты. Её шкала раздражения уже явно доходила до отметки максимума — и грозила вот-вот взорваться ко всем чертям.

— Эй, эй, мы уже почти оторвались от них, — ободряюще протянул он, потрепав уже изрядно уставшего Каншичиро по голове. — Так ведь всегда: достаточно отойти от них на определенное расстояние, и они словно забывают про тебя.

— Не на это я подписывалась, когда в свой выходной день направлялась к тебе, — фыркнула он. — Сам же знаешь, что перерывы между сюжетными миссиями обычно не слишком большие. По крайней мере, они не такие большие, как уровень абсурда, к которому ведут все эти бесконечные игровые отсылки, которыми я заразилась из-за тебя! Это просто…

— Тише, слышишь? — вдруг перебил её Гинтоки.

— А?

Несмотря на то, что где-то неподалёку буйствовали стражи правопорядка и один олдскульный террорист, в этом отделе одежды было непривычно тихо. Пугающе тихо. И лишь иногда со стороны вешалок раздавалось подозрительно шуршание. Как будто кто-то прятался в одежде.

Каншичиро сонно икнул.

— Тут кто-то был? Из клиентов?

— Из клиентов? — задумчиво откликнулся Хасегава. — Никого. Этот отдел даром никому не нужен. Иначе я бы не играл тут целыми днями.

— Ты ведь говорил, что работал?!.. Ну и кто тогда там, в вешалках?

— Не может там быть никого!

«Только не говорите… что начинаются отсылки к играм-ужастикам?»

— Может, мне показалось… — пробормотал Гинтоки, расслабляясь.

После чего из кучи одежды на вешалок на него выскочило НЕЧТО. НЕЧТО с двумя огромными светящимися глазами.

— Гинтоки-сенпай заметил меня! — проорал до боли в печёнке знакомый голос Сарутоби Аяме, чьими очками и были светящиеся «глаза». — Что же делать, что же делать?! Я ТАК СМУЩАЮСЬ!

Это была очередная отсылка. Но не на ужасы или триллер. (впрочем, без последнего всё равно не обошлось бы)

А на детинг-сим.

Или, скорее, на какую-нибудь похабную хентайню флеш-игру, нарисованную в программе «Paint». Кто бы сомневался.

— Астрологи, что, объявили месяц придурков?! — воскликнул Гинтоки, швыряя в несущуюся в его сторону Сарутоби ближайшим манекеном. — Эти проклятые щелкуны уже наступают со всех сторон!

— Гин-сан, я всего лишь девиант, стремящийся стать твоей «M»! — Сарутоби ловко увернулась от брошенного снаряда, предприняв попытку прорваться вперёд.

— Сначала надо стать человеком, а потом уже «M», чёртов андроид-сталкер!

Цукуё, поднявшаяся рядом с ним на ноги, хлопнула себя по лбу ладонью.

— Самое время переспросить, что такое безумие…

— Учитывая, что странные вещи всё продолжают и продолжают случаться в режиме дурной бесконечности, это было бы весьма кстати!

Новый манекен-снаряд, полетевший в Сарутоби, был ей профессионально отбит — и после этого отрикошетил обратно. Гинтоки, главной миссией которого было защищать новое поколение от посягательств NPC, террористов, мадао и извращенок, сумел отскочить в сторону. Хасегава, на которого он натолкнулся, был сбит с ног и улетел куда-то в сторону примерочных. Видимо, начался обеденный перерыв.

А вот Цукуё, переживающая за увеличившийся уровень абсурда, наготове не была.

Когда изящный лоб гейши смерти поприветствовал не менее изящный лоб манекена, в отделе наступила гробовая тишина. Казалось, даже шинсенгуми с Кацурой поутихли в этот момент.

Вот этого Цукуё не выдержала. И кунаи полетели с её стороны, что вода с неба в дождливую ночь.

Битва намечалась покруче, чем между Китаной и Милиной, поэтому Гинтоки торопливо развернулся и очень быстро зашагал к выходу из магазина. Не оглядываясь и крепко прижимая к себе Каншичиро.

— Потрачено, — тихо пробормотал он, после чего вспомнил, ради чего они вообще сюда пришли, и тяжело вздохнул. — Вот ведь, чёрт. Мы всё-таки забыли болторез.

В этот момент где-то под потолком раздался приветливый звон, который обычно всегда звучит в магазинах, перед очередным объявлением. Он был настолько громкий, что заглушил и Кацуру, и шинсенгуми, и визги двух разозлённых фурий в магазине одежды.

— Уважаемые посетители, продажи игры «На Дне Без Нас — 2» в нашем магазине стартуют завтра. Однако уже сегодня вы можете обратиться к продавцам отдела компьютерных игр и сделать предзаказ. Успейте стать одним из ста счастливчиков, кому точно достанется диск!

После этого большая часть тех, кто был в гипермаркете, благоговейно заткнулась. И люди, и аманто, бросились в отдел видеоигр, устроив там жуткую давку, но изнывая от нетерпения. И через пару дней Эдо уже перестанет сходить с ума в безумном фанатском предвкушении, которое распространялось по всему городу и заражало даже тех, кто не имел отношения ни к играм, ни к вышедшей новинке.

Впрочем, расслабляться было рано. Ведь сфера развивалась, и впереди у игроманов было ещё много долгожданных новинок даже из мира инди-разработчиков. Поэтому замешанные в этом бизнесе аманто не выключили находящийся в недрах гипермаркета мемо-генератор, заставляющий всех неотрывно думать об играх, а лишь уменьшили интенсивность радиоволн. На всякий случай, чтобы интерес не упал слишком сильно, но, при этом, все натолкавшиеся в отдел компьютерных игр покупатели не сожрали друг друга в битве за «На Дне Без Нас — 2».

* * *

— И угораздило же нас отправиться за покупками именно тогда, когда все в городе были в таком возбуждении… — выдохнул Гинтоки, рухнув на такой родной диван, отчего Каншичиро недовольно подпрыгнул в своём «кенгуру». — Это ведь как отправляться в онлайн-игру в первые дни выхода нового дополнения — настоящее безумие.

— Не надо больше ни про игры, ни про безумие, — отрезала Цукуё.

— Последний раз.

— …хорошо.

— Этому мальцу в любом случае нужно поесть. Его уровень HP уже скоро совсем достигнет критической отметки. Если мы хотим вырастить из этого младенца настоящего повелителя Тьмы, мы должны хорошо его кормить.

— Наконец-то в этом фанфике прозвучала шутка про другое аниме, а не очередное неуместное упоминание какой-нибудь игры.

Вдвоём они распаковали сумки и наконец-то достали заветные баночки с детским питанием. К счастью, когда все покупатели гипермаркета побежали в отдел компьютерных игр, продуктовый отдел очистился настолько, что им пришлось искать даже продавцов (которые почему-то тоже побежали отхватить себе предзаказ)

Однако, заглянув внутрь одной из ёмкостей, двое бездетных взрослых ощутили себя по-детски растерянными. Радость победы сменилась… противной пюрешкой.

Гинтоки решился заговорить первым.

— Интересно, на вкус это так же мерзко, как и на вид?

— Говорят, это полезно. Настолько, насколько может быть полезна штука, которая выглядит, как… — прежде, чем Цукуё успела договорить, Гинтоки с опаской зачерпнул немного пюре ложечкой, после чего тут же засунул её в рот. — Как рвота.

— И на вкус такое же, — скривился он, тут же достав ложку обратно и капнув пюре на пол. — Неужели дети действительно питаются такими вещами? Неудивительно, что они долго не могут заговорить, а потом уходят в виртуальный мир или подсаживаются на наркотики.

— Эй, это детская еда! Не смей её есть, да ещё и проливать!..

Впрочем, оказалось, что не всё пюре одинаково противное. Было то, что Гинтоки даже облюбовал — и зарезервировал бы себе, если бы Цукуё не лупила так больно по рукам. Каншичиро, впрочем, не был привередлив, поэтому с радостью принял бонусные баночки. После чего его стало клонить в сон.

Одна миссия закончилась — и после неё неизбежно началась другая.

— Приятель, тебя пора на перезагрузку, — хмыкнул Гинтоки, заметив, что у его маленькой версии слипаются глаза, после чего снова обратился к Цукуё. — Я как раз уже кое-чему научился за всё это время. Уровень моего умения сидеть с детьми вырос минимум на десять показателей. Хочешь посмотреть, как я обращаюсь с пелёнками?

Однако прозаическая часть с пеленанием, которая должна была быть не более, чем мини-игрой неожиданно затянулась.

— Это не пеленание. Это надевание трусов на борца сумо.

— А сейчас это рыцарские латы

— А сейчас у тебя получился шлем, и ничего общего с обороной нижнего тыла… Ты ведь не умеешь этого делать, правда?

— Эту миссию я еще не проходил, — наконец признался Гинтоки, после очередной неудавшейся попытке. — Наверное, обучение по пеленанию детей проходят на следующем уровне и это особый навык в бебиситтинге.

Цукуё тяжело вздохнула.

— Дай сюда этого несчастного ребёнка.

Она положила его на пелёнку, предварительно разложенную на столе, и начала ловко орудовать этим тряпичным изделием так, словно только этим и занималась всю жизнь.

Гинтоки с любопытством взглянул на результат через её плечо.

— Женщины поразительны, — хмыкнул он. — Это же у вас в крови, да? Материнский инстинкт, всякое такое. Или это особый чит-код? Или это умение, в которое надо вкладывать баллы? Или это ачивка, которую надо покупать за деньги?

— Ты просто подлизываешься потому, что изначально не планировал его пеленать, а хотел свалить это на меня.

— Ты меня поймала.

После этого накормленный, сухой и закутанный Каншичиро отправился на предварительно заготовленное ложе. Ранее оно было постелью Шинпачи, но тот вернётся только через несколько часов. И вполне замечательно сможет отключиться на диване. Гинтоки был уверен, что после сегодняшней миссии Шинпачи будет всё равно, где спать. А если нет, то он будет следующим, кто станет нянькой Каншичиро.

Гинтоки невольно отметил, что день, казалось, тянущийся бесконечно, в итоге ощущался стремительно пролетевшим.

— Похоже, и этот квест мы всё-таки завершили, — отметил он, наблюдая за заснувшим Каншичиро. — Офуса-сан придёт за ним утром.

— Спящим он выглядит так… обезоруживающе… — у Цукуё невольно дернулся уголок рта. — Когда у него закрыты глаза и не видно его рыбьего взгляда.

— Не обманывайся наивным видом спящего ребёнка. Они просто таким образом маскируется от необходимости мыть за собой посуду.

— Не хочется признавать, но из тебя вышла не такая уж плохая нянька, как я ожидала. По крайней мере, он выжил за сегодняшний день.

— Но всё равно дети — это довольно проблематично. Не думаю, что заведу новых в ближайшие лет десять. Пока что мне хватит и тех, которые есть. По крайней мере, мне не надо носить их на своём горбу.

— Твой ребёнок, наверное, будет похож на него, — задумчиво протянула Цукуё.

Гинтоки вопросительно покосился на неё, но Цукуё только покачала головой.

— А. Совсем забыл спросить. Для чего ты сегодня сюда пришла? Ты хотела что-то сказать?

На это Цукуё снова покачала головой — ещё загадочнее.

По губам Гинтоки пробежала лукавая улыбка.

— Эй, — позвал он, чуть наклоняя к ней голову. — Знаешь, чем папа с мамой занимаются, когда дети ложатся спать?

Та в ответ лишь залилась краской.

— Они тоже идут спать, чтобы с утра было легче вставать, — прошептал он ей на ухо. — Но до этого вдоволь играют в приставку, которую изначально покупали не для себя.

Тем не менее, желание пафосно выглядеть и в этот раз его подвело.

Подскользнувшись на пюре, которое было оставлено ещё в момент кормления, Гинтоки не удержал равновесие и торопливо попытался ухватиться за диван. В этот неловкий момент координация случайно подвела его, рука соскользнула и оказалась чуть правее назначенной цели.

Пафу-пафу.

Если бы это всё-таки был детинг-сим, то Гинтоки только что потерял бы все очки любви за выбор этого действия, пусть и случайный. Ведь это действие разом превращало мило краснеющую Цуккуё в машину для массового поражения. А алмазиков для выбора правильного варианта действия, чтобы повлиять на последствия, у Гинтоки явно недоставало.

К счастью, Каншичиро слишком устал за этот насыщенный приключениями день, чтобы проснуться даже от дикого крика Гинтоки и треска стены. Только довольные дети могут впадать в такую глубокую и сладкую дрему. Во сне малыш видел уверенный взгляд алых глаз, заботливые руки, их владельца, который никогда не даст в обиду, и витрину с непонятными кремового вида штуками, украшенными сочной ягодкой. Наверняка они ему понравятся, когда он наконец вырастет и сможет их попробовать. Ведь сам владелец алых глаз и сильных рук обещал ему это. А ему точно можно верить.

Ведь он настолько суров, что может играть без сохранения даже в самые сложные игры, а не только в симулятор няньки.


End file.
